


Have a Break, Have a KitKat

by Vexicle



Series: More, Without Lore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: Happens at the end of first year





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happens at the end of first year

It's finally his long awaited school break, and Aspen is quite content to sit there and do absolutely nothing while that dumbass clumsily fumbles through all of his lines.

Goddamn it.

Aspen eyes Kyler lazily out of the corner of his blue eyes and just once, he allows himself to nod approvingly. The black-haired boy catches his gaze and grins, sticking out his thumb proudly. Aspen sighs and rolls his eyes good-naturedly. What a dumbass, getting all happy over such minimal success.

The thing is, though, Aspen cares to admit, Kyler’s voice acting skills seem to be getting better every day, and he is one to give credit where it's due.

He supposes at the very least it isn't _real_ acting. The boy still hasn't quite grasped the refined art of fibbing his way through a situation, a necessary evil.

“Asskun, I think I nailed it this time,” Kyler says excitedly, his brown eyes gleaming, and Aspen bites back a scoff because what, does he want to be praised for doing the bare minimum?

“Good job almost sounding like a real human,” he says, then he smirks lightly as Kyler grumbles “asshole” under his breath.

“I tried really hard!”

“I'm sorry,” Aspen says as gently as he can manage, “but you need to learn effort doesn't always equal profit.” He's pretty sure he just sounds plain sarcastic.

Kyler just pouts at him in response and looks up at the brunet with a pleading expression. “Come on, just this once,” he whines.

Aspen barks out a short, sharp laugh. Kyler hisses at him like a motherfucking cat.

Kyler turns Aspen’s tablet off and purses his lips. “Hey, we’ve finished like, episode three.” He grins and flings his arms around Aspen. The smaller boy almost lets out a startled squeak before he composes himself and orders, “Let me go.”

“No way, fuck off.” Kyler squeezes Aspen tighter, grinning madly.

“I would be absolutely thrilled to fulfill your demands if you’d let me go,” Aspen deadpans.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kyler’s strong arms loosen around Aspen’s body, and he roughly jabs the other boy in the stomach with his elbow just because. Kyler winces. “I haven't gotten you anything for Christmas yet.”

“Christmas is bullshit.”

“Christmas is also in a week.” Kyler cocks his head and Aspen notices the way his eyes shine. How childish. “Dude, what do you want?” Kyler demands, poking Aspen’s arm roughly. Aspen responds accordingly by punching him in the gut.

Kyler lets out an ‘oof’ and complains, “Hey! That wasn't a friendly punch!”

“Yeah, maybe I'm done being friendly with you. Don't fucking poke me,” Aspen says flatly. Nevertheless he reaches forward and massages the sore area, and even though Kyler winces a bit at the roughness, he doesn't voice his pain.

Aspen sighs. “Hey, look, you don't have to get me anything, you sappy fuck. I hate events like these.”

“B-but…” Kyler protests wildly, flailing his arms around the bed. “You've worked so much on this dumb project, and like, I think you've never even used an ounce of that diligence elsewhere… so, like, I think I should at least get you a gift!”

Kyler’s brown eyes are wide and Aspen pets his shoulder reassuringly. “You know I only put in effort if I want to,” Aspen says. “You didn't make me do anything. You don't owe me anything. Is that clear?”

“Jeez, okay then. How about this: I _want_ to give you something!”

“Why?” Aspen quirks his eyebrow upwards.

“Because… because, ugh -” Kyler clenches his fists and his face looks so strained that he looks like he's going to start screaming. Aspen is overcome with the bizarre urge to laugh. “Oh my god, what do you mean why? We’re friends! Do I need a reason?”

“Why didn't you just say it was that type of thing, then?” Aspen is still staring at him, completely cool in contrast to the dark-skinned teen flustered twitching of his fingers.

“Oh my _god_ , you seriously need an explanation for this?” Kyler’s chest heaves as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Aspen just blinks, but he forcibly pushes away the confusion he knows is bound to show on his face. “I simply do not want you to waste money on purchasing material goods for me,” Aspen explains the best he can. “It is a waste of resources and currency.”

Alright, Kyler can stop staring at him like he's an alien or something. _He's the idiot here. Stop treating me as such! Kyler finally groans and sinks to the bed dramatically in defeat. What an attention whore. “Thank you, Asskun, but _you_ need to learn people want to be nice sometimes!”_

__

__

“Am I not being nice?”

“Oh my god, fuck this bullshit,” Kyler shouts, and now he's glaring and pointing his index finger at Aspen’s face. 

He eyes it dismissively. “Put that shit down.”

“You know what? I, Kyler Mitchell, am going to give you a fucking gift so good it will blow your mind!” Kyler declares, smiling, his face the picture of determination. Aspen hates it.

“I _told_ you I don't need -”

“Byebyeseeyoulater! Asskun!” Kyler calls as he hurriedly zips outside of the brunet’s room and expertly sees himself out the door. Aspen is almost impressed. He taps his foot impatiently against his wooden floor before finally getting up and locking the door.

_Fucking dick. I'll see what you get me._


	2. Chapter 2

Aspen sips his water slowly, letting the warm liquid run down his throat. He stares warily at his mother, though for once she appears to be quite happy. Her Asian features are scrunched up in delight as she scoops the ice cream bit by bit. Aspen wrinkles his nose, frowning.

It's Christmas Eve and Aspen is out… shopping with his parent. He has trailed along behind her, smiling and nodding at all the right cues, and now they're at an ice cream parlour doing shitty things he doesn't give a fuck about. 

The good thing is so far she hasn't snapped at him today. Aspen growls internally at how he needs to watch his every step around her, even when fucking _shopping_. It's how he’s sitting with a newly purchased shirt next to him in his cushioned seat. From experience, she gets pissed off if Aspen refuses to buy anything, so every year he's had to settle for one moderately feminine piece of clothing. 

He glances briefly at the offending bag, still keeping up his serene smile in case his mother looks over. The shirt (Aspen absolutely _refuses_ to use the term it was marketed with) is packaged neatly in a plastic bag with ‘Season’s Greetings!’ printed in black over the pink. Aspen wants to throw the damn shitty thing in the garbage, plastic and all.

“Are you enjoying yourself today?” She's really in a good mood today, she's smiling at him. Damn her. Aspen forces himself to nod, then resume eating his own half-eaten chocolate ice cream.

“It's good,” he says, taking care to still appear as genuine as he can. Heavens know what she'll do to him if she knows how wary of her Aspen actually is.

He closes his eyes and scoops up more of the frozen treat, shoving more and more in his mouth out of frustration. _Almost four years to freedom now._ Logically, he knows he's being paranoid, that's a stupid reason to get pissed, but fuck it. Whatever.

Aspen finishes his dessert and wipes his mouth with a napkin. He's just reaching for his phone and then she's barking at him, “Put it down.”

_Fuck off._ “I’ve finished eating.” Aspen resists glaring at her to make a big show of checking the time. “Mom, it's four. Let's go home, I'm tired.”

She blinks at him in surprise. “Already?”

Aspen’s smile grows a little strained. “Yes, please. We have an early day tomorrow.”

“Okay, darling. Just let me finish this, okay?” The damn woman resumes eating the damn vanilla ice cream at an absolutely maddening place. Aspen restricts himself to sighing and tapping his fingers impatiently along the table. Even though he wants to flip said table.

“Why are you doing that?” Aspen freezes. Crap, what the fuck did he even do this time? He looks up, and he's not proud of himself, but he flinches when he realises his mother is giving him that cold glare yet again. “Are you that eager to leave without me?” she hisses at him. 

He looks down and pretends to be ashamed even though he's secretly seething. “I'm sorry.” His every word is clipped.

“Don't do that again. Show some respect.” Aspen’s mother’s glare fades into a more neutral expression, but the hairs on his skin prickle anyway. Aspen grits his teeth and clenches his fists.

Aspen hates it, he hates how he's constantly treading on eggshells when he's around her, the way she growls at him at the slightest provocation. Would it fucking kill her to show _him_ some respect? And if that's not enough, he just _knows_ he’ll be forced to wear that frilly _shirt_ tomorrow.

Aspen leans his head back in his seat, sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nice blouse, Asskun.”

“Shut up.”

“It's okay, Asskun. Some guys are pretty girly too. I actually do think it suits you. Blue really is your colour.”

Aspen sighs as he squeezes Kyler’s hands together, and though they're kind of still awkwardly standing at Kyler’s doorway he doesn't say anything. “I don't want to be that kind of guy, though,” Aspen says, sounding rather solemn.

Kyler doesn't say anything, but nods and smiles. Inside his house, there is laughter. _Sounds like Senpai is getting along well with everyone,_ Kyler thinks. He tries to look inside curiously, but Aspen follows his gaze and just… scowls at the decorations.

“My mom is in there,” he says quietly. “Let’s go to the field.” Aspen grabs Kyler’s hand and they walk over to the stairs. The flats are all so gray and drab, most of the concrete cracking; this building is way too old. Kyler flinches as he dodges a cobweb. If only he had Aspen’s natural aptitude for the arts, then he could make this place seem a whole lot more welcoming. Kyler wants to coat the drabness with colourful and bright paint.

“The stairs?” Kyler offers.

Aspen just stares blankly at him. “What the hell?” He drags Kyler past the stairs to go to the lift. He punches a button too harshly and Kyler glances up briefly to see if the security camera has caught that on camera. Kyler sheepishly waves at the lens.

The lift beeps as the doors open and Aspen is still using unrelenting brute force to drag Kyler with him. For someone so lazy, the brunet certainly has weirdly massive pools of strength. Kyler is a member of the shooting club for fuck’s sake. This isn't fair.

The door closes and Kyler is relieved to see he isn't abusing the buttons for the floors. Aspen fixes him with his usual cool stare. “In the event of no fire occurring, always use the lift. It's the golden rule.”

“Who the hell told you that's the golden rule?” Kyler rolls his eyes.

“Me, because I'm an intellectual.”

“Fuck off.” Kyler laughs and he's the one dragging Aspen along when the lift doors open. Kyler much prefers the bright palette downstairs. At least whoever were in charge weren't completely out of their minds. The sun has set by now though, but Kyler appreciates the way the moon casts a gentle light over the grass. There’s a small field that's just a few steps away. Kyler smiles, inhaling the fresh air outside.

The Christmas lights are strung together from pole to pole. Kyler leads Aspen to a secluded bench and both of them sit down. Kyler watches families of little kids crawling all over the playground set, and he smiles. Aspen huffs and crosses his legs. The black skirt he's wearing is rumpled but he makes no effort to adjust it, though he huffs when his bare thighs brush against the cold wood of the bench.

“I thought Ginger Girl would be at church or something,” Aspen says abruptly.

Kyler laughs. “Ginger Girl? Is that what we're calling her now?”

Aspen’s fingers sneak over to Kyler’s hip and he squeals as his flesh is pinched painfully. “You're not the only one who can come up with fucking dumbass nicknames, asshole.”

“See, my nicknames are actually great.”

“I think you need to relearn the dictionary definition of ‘uncreative’ and ‘unoriginal’.”

Kyler wrings his hands together. “Ugh, so anyway Senpai is here for the same reason your mom is here, probably.”

“Fuck off and let me forget she exists.” Aspen scowls, an actual, genuine scowl - Kyler can tell, his eyebrows are a little more scrunched up and he has that _light_ in those blue depths. Even so, Aspen’s glare is a cold one, and Kyler feels no heat radiating from the brunet. He smiles a little awkwardly and pets Aspen’s back. _He’s scary._

Kyler coughs and leans back in the bench, resting his arm on the cold metal. He kicks his legs and watches the grass get flattened under his sneakers. Honestly, he's feeling a bit bored, but if Aspen wants to he’ll stay. They'll have to go up soon anyway, so he might as well let Aspen take his time.

Kyler stops petting Aspen’s back and just sort of lets his hand rest there, but the other boy makes no move to complain. They sit and stare at the laughing kids - until Aspen makes a move like he's about to pick up and throw a rock at them and Kyler hastily pulls him away.

“You can't do that, Asskun,” Kyler says as he firmly takes Aspen by the hand, guiding him back to the main building.

“I hate it when people I hate are happy.”

“What did those kids do to you, man?” Kyler sighs as they reach the lift. He finally lets go of Aspen’s hand and now they’re just milling around, waiting for the extremely slow, creaky lift to come down to the first floor.

“Exist,” Aspen intones, crossing his arms.

“You're horrible.” Kyler shakes his head. The lift finally stutters to a stop and Kyler marches in as soon as the doors open.

“Come on, I wasn't actually going to do anything.” Aspen follows him swiftly. “It was just a joke.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway once we get back I'm gonna give you something way better than rocks to throw at annoying children.”

Leigh peeks out of Kyler’s flat, the door still left open such that Kyler can hear laughter a mile away. The lights all over make her look even more pale than usual, turning her hair to flame. “There you are!” she calls, gesturing at them to come over. Kyler hurries Aspen inside as well, and on further thought shuts the front door firmly.

“Aspen, I heard from your mom that you go to church too,” Leigh says. She's balancing two plates of cupcakes way too precariously, but still flashes her juniors a bright smile. “You know, you can join me if you want.”

Aspen looks like he's about to reject the proposal when he shuts his mouth and says, “That might be a good idea. Where to?”

“Woah, you actually agreed?” Kyler asks, and he's learnt enough today to expect the arm that shoots out like a grappling hook. He laughs at Aspen’s slightly annoyed gaze.

“Look, at least I know that Ginger isn't gonna be boring,” Aspen explains in a tone that implies he thinks of Kyler as someone brain dead.

“Ginger? You make me sound like a cat.” Leigh wrinkles her nose, and Kyler idly notes she has a light dusting of freckles on it. All over her face actually, he hadn't noticed before. Maybe it's the light. Kyler gives Leigh a pitying smile before he turns and walks into his fridge to find his special present.

“I thought you loved it so much you adopted it as your damn username.”

“True, but are you really calling me that in real life?”

“It's better than Senpai, isn't it?”

“Is this what it's all about? Really?” Leigh just laughs and Kyler strains his ears to hear what she whispers next: “Boys are so dumb.” Kyler smiles, fishes out his bunch of hand-wrapped parcels and shuts the fridge door. Keith and Nick have had their share, now it's his friends’ turn. His grin spreads even wider as he tries to hide them behind his back, making his way outside.

Kyler dangles one parcel (pink, with teddy bears and hearts) in front of Aspen. For a second, his blue eyes adjust to it, looking dumbstruck, before he snatches it out of the air. “What the hell is this,” Aspen demands monotonously.

“It’s chocolate!” Kyler exclaims, handing the remaining parcel to the redhead. “I melted it and decorated it myself. I hope you like it, man.” Kyler leans in close to Aspen and whispers, “I didn't spend any money. You understand?”

Aspen blinks, looks over to Kyler, then back at the chocolate. He promptly unwraps it and pops one in his mouth. Kyler sighs.

“Could be worse,” Aspen concludes, still talking with his mouth full.

“Come on, man!” _Damn bastard._

“I'm just saying, I hate dark chocolate.” Aspen shrugs and claps Kyler on the back. “Anyway, I think I understand what you're trying to convey. You have my gratitude.” 

_Says you as you continue eating your damn gift,_ Kyler thinks fondly as the brunet chews on yet another pine tree-shaped treat. It even had pink and white icing on it. Kyler is really proud of himself for his efforts, and he's positively beaming as Aspen nods at him.

Leigh chuckles and places the neatly wrapped parcel in one of her jacket pockets. “Thank you, Kyler.”

“Yeah, congrats on not being a fucking failure.”

“Just you wait, I'm going to tell your mom on you.”

“Yeah, yeah, like you would - hey wait, where the fuck are you -”

.

The following morning, Leigh stirs and realises with a start that it's 3am. The light from the notifications on her phone must have woken her. Yawning, she opens the messenger to find a message in the group chat for the entire team of animators they had assembled.

**Asskun:** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of y'all. Thank you, everyone. Wishing you all the best and let’s look forward to cool stuff happening next year.  
**Asskun:** Or something haha lol

And Leigh smiles, because she just may have witnessed a Christmas miracle with her very own eyes.


End file.
